


Barnes Vs Barton

by Slut-for-an-accent (Speightlover)



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Friends to Lovers, Idiots in Love, Kissing, Love Confessions, Reader-Insert, more tags to come, secret feelings, steve loves to meddle
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-09
Updated: 2020-01-10
Packaged: 2021-02-20 11:57:18
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 2,359
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22183528
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Speightlover/pseuds/Slut-for-an-accent
Summary: Both Clint and Bucky have feelings for you what happens when Bucky comes to tell you but Clint beat him to it?
Relationships: James "Bucky" Barnes/Reader
Comments: 8
Kudos: 36





	1. Chapter One

**Author's Note:**

> I decided to dip my spoon in the Bucky/Reader bowl. Please let me know if you like it.

It was just another ordinary day at the Avengers tower, well as ordinary as a group of superheroes can be living in one big building. Tony, Nat, and Thor had left for a mission somewhere doing something, you hadn’t really been paying attention since the dark haired super solider was sitting right across from you and you couldn’t help but stare. You enjoyed watching him. 

James Barnes, or as everyone called him Bucky, didn’t receive much of a warm welcoming when he first arrived but you, you two became friends. Steve once compared it to saliva and a stamp which confused the hell out of you and kind of grossed you out. 

It soon became a one-sided crush on your part. You were in love with him and he looked at you like you were his little sister. Always telling you to pay more attention to what was going on around you and calling you ‘kid’ all the time which felt like a stab in your chest every single time. 

Since you didn’t have anything else to do you decided to go swimming in the Olympic sized swimming pool that Tony had installed last summer. It was just as good of a workout as sparring with someone but at least going for a swim in a pool you could be alone with your thoughts unlike sparring. 

You were heading up to the pool when you hear Clint call your name, “Hey Y/N.”

“What’s up Clint?” The two of you had been friends as long as you had been an agent. He was like the big brother you had begged your parent’s for, not understanding that you could not physically have an older brother since you would always be the oldest. 

“I wanted to know if you had time to go see a movie with me?”

You thought about it for a moment. It had been a long time since you were able to just go and see a movie outside of the tower and you could swim almost anytime. You gave him a smile, “Yeah, let me head back to my room and change. I’ll meet you in the commons in ten minutes.”

Clint smiled back, “See ya then.”

Just as promised, ten minutes later you and Clint were heading out to the nearest theater to see a movie Clint had picked out, Clint had good taste in movies, you trusted him. 

\---Scene Change---

Bucky watched as you left with Barton, wishing that it was him going to a picture show with you. Besides Steve you were Bucky’s best friend, but he wished that it could be more than just friendship. Bucky was completely head over heels for you. When he first arrived, everyone would nod at him and ask how he was feeling but it wasn’t sincere, they just were trying to figure out if he was Bucky or the Winter Solider. He’s been Bucky for a very long time. 

Then he met you and you didn’t just nod at him in passing, you gave him the nicest, most sincere and genuine smile and say, ‘Hey Bucky, I hope you’re having a wonderful day.’

One smile from you and he was a goner. He did everything and anything to see that smile over and over. Oh and your laugh, he loved your laugh.

“Why don’t you just tell her?” Steve interrupted his thoughts. 

Bucky flipped a page in the book that he wasn’t really reading, “Tell who what?”

“Come on Buck, you know what I am talking about.”

Bucky didn’t respond instead he just kept pretending that he was engrossed in whatever book was in his hand. 

Steve sat down in the chair across from Bucky. “Fine, you keep reading while I talk. Y/N likes you and I think you need to tell her because I know you like her too. You deserve happiness no matter what you think you deserve. Y/N’s an amazing young woman and someone else is bound to figure that out soon than later.”

Bucky closed his book realizing the only way to escape this conversation was to literally leave, standing he responded, “Y/N is an amazing woman and that is why I can’t tell her. I may deserve  
happiness, but she deserves better than a man like me.” 

As Bucky walked away Steve spoke, “That’s where you’re wrong Buck, you love her and she loves you, why don’t you let her decide what she deserves.”

Bucky kept walking but mulled over Steve’s words. Steve was partly right. Y/n was an amazing woman and others were going to figure that out and Bucky didn’t want to lose you to another man. Bucky decided, he would tell you and let you decide. There were only two outcomes, you’d either give him a change or his heart would be crushed beyond all repair. He’d already been through seventy years of pain and suffering, what’s another seventy?

Bucky waited and waited wondering how long a movie could take but he was losing his courage and decided the best option was to find you instead of waiting around. He knew where the theater was so grabbing a jacket, he left the tower. 

Making his way he spotted you and Clint, the two of you seemed to be in conversation while eating a street hot dog. He didn’t want to interrupt so instead he listened for an opening, a plan to get you alone. 

“That’s what I have been saying the entire time.” Bucky heard you say. 

Clint laughed in response. “So, Y/N, there is something that I need to tell ya.”

“Oooo, a secret?” You smiled. Damn that smile, Bucky cursed. 

“I like you Y/N.” Bucky didn’t like where this was going.

“I like you too, Clint,” you elbowed his arm. 

“No, I mean I really like you. I really really like you.”

“Oh, Clint.”

Bucky had heard enough, he was angry and hurt and instead of popping Clint’s head like a Pez dispenser he walked away. That’s what he was supposed to do. He went back to the tower as his heart shattered.


	2. Chapter Two

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Steve talks to Bucky in a very Hey Jude fashion.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I seriously listened to Hey Jude by the Beatles while writing this chapter. I hope you enjoy it, if you do please let me know.

“Oh, Clint.”

“Let me guess, you don’t feel the same.” 

You shook your head, “No, I am sorry, but I don’t. I love you, just not in the way you want.”

Clint shrugged, “It was worth a shot. It’s okay. I know how you feel about Barnes, he is one lucky guy.”

“You know?”

Clint laughed, “Y/N, sweetheart, everyone knows. I just hoped I’d have a shot before Barnes figured it out.” 

You groaned, “No that would be way too embarrassing.”

“He likes you too, ya know.”

“No, he doesn’t,” you scoffed, “He looks at me like a sister.”

“If I look at my brother the way he looks at you then there would be some serious issues.”

You laughed, “You really think he likes me?”

“He doesn’t just like you, he’s in love with you.”

The two of you fell into comfortable conversation as you walked back home. Once you arrived you decided to seek out Bucky, maybe even confess your feelings. 

You couldn’t find him in any of the common areas so you went to his room. 

You heard music through the door and gave it a knock, there was no response. You knocked a bit louder in case he hadn’t heard over the music “Bucky? It’s Y/n. are you in there? I was wondering if you wanted to spar or go swimming?”

“No,” was the only response.

“No to swimming or no to sparring?”

“Both. Go ask Clint.”

You walked away feeling dejected, so you went to your room and decided to swim by yourself like you had planned earlier that day. 

\---Scene Change---

Steve watched as you walked away from Bucky’s door. He had had enough. “Bucky, open up.” Steve pounded on the door.

“No.”

“Bucky stop acting like a child and let me in.”

The door opened, “Haven’t you done enough? I thought you were my friend.”

Steve rolled his eyes at Bucky’s melodramatic behavior. “I am your friend and that is why I am here, talking to you.”

“Did you come with anymore helpful advice? Let me tell you the last round of advice you gave me quite frankly sucked.” Bucky fell back on his bed in a hopeless fashion.

“No, it didn’t.” Steve crossed his arms.

“Yeah well I followed your advice and I went to tell her but she’s with Barton.”

“No, she’s not.”

Bucky groaned, “Yes, she is.”

“No, she is not, trust me, I followed you.”

“Then you saw what I saw.”

“No,” Steve shook his head, “I saw more than you did. If you would’ve stuck around you would have seen her turn him down.”

Bucky’s face filled with confusion, “She what?”

“While you were storming off into a mood, she turned him down.”

Bucky smiled, “She did?”

Steve nodded, “She did.”

Bucky’s self-loathing kicked in, “She would be better off with Barton.” 

“Why would you even say that? I thought you didn’t want her with Barton.”

“He can give her a normal life.”

“I don’t believe Y/N cares if her life is normal, she is an Avenger after all. I think she wants you and would be happier with you in her life. Please don’t give up. You have a lot of heart to share, share it with her.” 

Bucky groaned, “Fine, I’ll tell her but if she tells me to get lost then you owe me big time and you can’t butt into anyone’s love life ever again.”

“If I am right then I get to tell you I told you so.”

Bucky stretched out his hand, “Deal.”

Steve took it, “Deal.”


	3. Chapter Three

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> They finally confess to something!!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry, I just don't think I have Bucky's character down just yet. Let me know what you think and what I can do to improve on writing Bucky.

You were doing your best to enjoy your swim but couldn’t stop thinking about Bucky, you wondered if he was mad at you. You pushed hard off the wall as you pushed thoughts of the man out of your mind, instead focusing on a to-do list. When you made it to the other side you came up, deciding you had enough, you were going to find Bucky. 

Grabbing a towel, you dried off before going into the locker room to change. Your hair was still damp but good enough, you dressed and left. You wandered around the tower checking all the places he could possibly be until you found him in the gym. 

“Bucky, I’ve been looking everywhere for you.”

Bucky turned around to face you, a nervous smile on his face. “I’ve been looking for you too. There’s something I gotta tell ya, kid.”

You rolled your eyes but still you felt a little pain at the nickname. “I’m not a kid, Buck.”

Bucky chuckled, “I know but to me almost everyone is a kid. I’m about a hundred years old ya know.”

“You’re only physically like thirty something and you definitely do not look old.” You looked him up and down.

Bucky walked closer to you, “What? You think I’m hot or something?”

This was new territory, flirting, but you couldn’t back down, you wanted this. “Everyone thinks you’re hot.”

“I don’t care about just anyone,” Bucky took another step closer, “I want to know if you think I’m hot.”

It was now or never as bravely as you could you answered, “Yes.”

Bucky grinned, “Do you like me?”

“Do you like me?”

Bucky took another step closer, you were now close enough that if you were back in high school the teacher would tell you to save room for Jesus.

Bucky looked down at you and you stared up at him, you bit your lip, “Well do you?”

“I love you,” Bucky whispered breathlessly. “Do you think you could ever love a man like me?” His blue eyes mixed with fear and hope. 

This time you stepped closer, closing the almost nonexistent gap. Raising up on the tip of your toes you kissed him. Thankfully Bucky kissed back, his arm wrapping around your waist pulling your body tightly again his own. The butterflies that had been fluttering in your stomach quickly caught fire causing a roaring fire to ignite. 

When he pulled away, you answered him. “James Buchanan Barnes, a kindhearted man like you is very easy to love. Yes, I do love you.” 

Bucky grinned before stealing another kiss. 

“That’s good, that’s a really good thing, Doll.”

“No more kid, I see.”

“Can’t promise that it won’t slip out every now and then.”

“I can live with that, but can you do me one small favor?”

Bucky looked at you with pure adoration, “For you I would give the world.”

“Can we keep this thing quiet for just a little while?”

Bucky’s smile faltered.  
“Just for a bit, I promise it isn’t you. It’s just that Clint professed some feeling and I don’t want him hurt more than he already is plus I am sure Steve and Tony will be unbearable when they find out. I just want to talk about this,” you pointed between the two of you, “before everyone else knows.”

“Doll, it’s okay. I understand. Steve will be unbearable but is it okay if I tell him first? I kind of made a deal with him.”

You raised your eyebrows in suspicion, “A deal? What kind of deal?”

“Nothing too bad, I promise. Just that if you told me to get lost then he would have to stop meddling with other’s lives and if you didn’t then he gets to tell me that he told me so.”

You placed your palm against his chest, “Did you think that I wouldn’t return your feelings?” You scoffed at the idea. “Clint made it very clear that everyone else already knew I was all about you.”

“Did everyone knew before me?”

You shrugged, “I guess, but that’s okay, everyone knows you have brain damage,” you teased. 

“Hey! I resent that statement,” Bucky smirked, pretending to be angry. “Well I don’t care how long we need to keep this a secret as long as I can keep doing this.” Bucky leaned down kissing you again. 

“Oh yeah, you can do that as much as you want.”


End file.
